Comment survivre ?
by LaPlumeDanse
Summary: Comment survivre à Poudlard lorsqu'on est une adolescente fantasque et débordée par son imagination, que l'on se fait harceler par sa petite sœur kisseuse en série et que l'on a des amis en déficit d'âge mental ? Si vous savez la réponse, appelez Gwen Graves, elle serait ravie de la connaître ! Fic en cours d'écriture.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le chapitre introductif de cette nouvelle fiction. C'est à l'époque de Teddy Lupin, soit, la nôtre ! C'est une histoire qui pourrait se passer à Poudlard cette année.

Voilà, une histoire en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai, mais j'ai déjà le deuxième chapitre sous la main, j'attends juste d'avoir des retours pour le poster.

Disclaimer: Rien à moi (sauf les OC)

* * *

><p>*tap tap tap*<p>

« Quelle est la représentation de la sorcière chez les moldus ? »

Qui a eu l'idée de prendre l'option Etude des moldus en troisième année que je le pende ?

Ah… C'est moi, c'est ça ?

« La sorcellerie désigne bien souvent la pratique de la magie. »

En même temps, on ne va pas faire des chiens avec des ballons en plastique.

« Le sorcier (la sorcière dans la plupart des cas) tire l'énergie nécessaire à son dessein des plantes, des entités, des astres ou encore des cycles lunaires. »

Je regarde la batterie de mon ordinateur : 38 %.

Je suis sauvée ! Juste assez pour terminer mes devoirs !

Demain c'est la rentrée et… Voilà…. J'ai commencé mes devoirs il y a deux jours.

Mais je ne suis pas la seule !

Pandore elle n'a même pas commencé ! Elle m'a assuré qu'elle allait le faire dans le train. Moi je dis qu'elle est suicidaire ! Ce n'est pas possible de tout faire en seulement cinq heures. Mais bon, je la connais ! Elle va encore avoir des meilleures notes que moi sans lever le petit doigt.

Bon, encore un devoir de métamorphose et une carte en astronomie et j'aurai fini.

Je descends les escaliers et vois que ma sœur est encore en train de regarder l'incroyable famille Kardashian. Moi à son âge je regardais encore les dessins animés. C'est dingue à quel point cette petite est plus mature que moi.

-Gwen ?

On m'appelle ?

-Ouiiii ?

-Arrête de me jeter des pop-corns dessus.

Oh… Effectivement…

Je ramasse un des pop-corn qui ont atterri dans les cheveux de June et le renifle devant sa moue surprise.

-Tu as volé mon shampooing à la fraise ?, je demande en la fixant suspicieusement.

-Euh…

Elle se lève brutalement et prétexte une leçon de divination à réviser.

Pfff, il n'y a jamais de contrôle en divination, surtout en quatrième année. Ma sœur c'est vraiment une menteuse !

Façon je le sais qu'elle a piqué mon shampooing à la fraise cette chipie.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas les reviews !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Boujour, voici un deuxième chapitre largement plus long, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Merci de me lire, merci de laisser des reviews, merci de follow l'histoire...**

**Merci à RAB pour ta review (et tout et tout), d'ailleurs c'est trop drôle RAB comme Regulus Black (c'est un de mes personnages favoris).**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi (mais please si vous voulez utiliser les OC demandez avant, merci!)**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi les gens écoutent toujours de la musique dans le métro ? Moi, je suis toujours ouverte aux autres ! Je jouis de la vie, je respire la vie !<p>

D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Euh… L'homme d'affaires à ma droite a sûrement oublié de se laver ce matin !

Crottin de cheval, sueur et fraises…

Il a nettoyé le box de son cheval qui est situé dans un sauna en mangeant des fraises !

Ou bien, il a donné des fraises à son cheval pour qu'il les mange et il est parti faire un footing en portant son cheval qui dégustait ses fraises !

Au choix.

Heureusement que je n'ai pas de chouette, comment ferais-je sinon pour prendre le métro avec ma malle et ma chouette ?

Les gens me regarderaient encore plus bizarrement qu'aujourd'hui !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la mémé au sac à poireaux ?

Elle a oublié d'acheter des carottes ?

Qu'elle aille s'arracher les poils d'oreilles !

Je lui tire la langue avec beaucoup de maturité.

June lève les yeux au ciel et s'excuse auprès de la vieille dame pour ma conduite désagréable.

…

Ma QUOI ?!

Je fusille ma sœur du regard lorsqu'elle lui explique qu'elle me ramène au centre de jeunes délinquants dans lequel je séjourne selon elle.

Je m'en fiche de toutes façons je boude.

* * *

><p>Pandore est encore en retard. Je regarde ma montre en tapant du pied.<p>

Fichue sang pur ! Si elle était née moldue, *paf* un message et je suis immédiatement au courant alors que là, le temps qu'elle aille chercher Bubulle, j'ai le temps de poireauter !

Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez : qui est Bubulle ?

C'est son hibou. Oui ! Cette déglinguée du cerveau a appelé son hibou « Bubulle ».

C'est justement pour ça qu'on est devenues amies.

Non, pas à cause de son hibou, bien qu'il ait atterri de nombreuses fois dans mon bol de céréales au chocolat sacré du matin.

Mais c'est grâce à sa connerie ! Vous comprenez, je ne pourrais jamais être amie avec une personne saine d'esprit…

-Bonjour Gwen !

Pourquoi cette fille vient me parler ? Ces cheveux ! Je connais ces cheveux !

…

Euh…

Mais oui ! C'est ma voisine Ginger ! Je retiens son prénom uniquement parce qu'elle est rousse, notez bien !

-Pourquoi tu fixes mes cheveux ?

-Rien rien !, je m'empresse de répondre, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me trouve bizarre ! Je me dépêche de lui demander :

-Tu es dans quelle maison déjà ?

-Serpentard.

Ah… Oui…

Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus…

C'est une Serpentard, il doit sûrement y avoir une raison !

-Et toi ?

Je lui fais un grand sourire et tâche de changer de sujet.

-Tu aimes les céréales au chocolat ?

Oui… Je suis assez pathétique lorsqu'il s'agit de changer de sujet.

Parce que, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ma maison.

Je vous vois déjà vous lever et me huer, mais non non ! Vous allez vite comprendre !

Nous, Serdaigle, sommes tous perçus comme des intellos. En effet, la majorité d'entre nous sont des « nerds », impossible de les sortir de leur livre de défense contre les forces du mal avant un contrôle. Ils révisent, ils révisent, ils révisent. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font que ça !

Ce qui justifie les clichés de notre maison !

Combattons ces stéréotypes !

Je les combats tous les jours ! Je ne révise plus qu'en cas d'urgence absolue ! J'avoue que parfois l'envie me démange, que mon corps est en manque de livres, de notes prises en classe, de séances interminables de révision ! Mais je résiste moi madame ! Quand je vois que j'ai des amies à Poufsouffle, des amis à Gryffondor, des amis à Serpentard, que finalement j'ai plus d'amis que la moyenne des Serdaigles ! Je me dis que les cernes horribles qui tracent mon visage le matin dans la glace, que les fêtes tous les week-ends chez les Serpentards, les beuveries chez les Gryffondors le mardi (pourquoi le mardi aucune idée, vous irez demander à Pandore ! Elle est à Gryffondor !), les tea parties chez les Poufsouffles les mercredis après-midi… Tout ça a payé !

Je suis populaire désormais ! C'est merveilleux !

Pourquoi la rousse me parle encore de céréales ?

-Mais mes préférés sont ceux avec un cadeau à l'intérieur …

-Hum hum.

-…Surtout si c'est un autocollant…

-Ah ouais ?

-…Et celles au miel sont délicieuses…

-C'est pas vrai !

-…Comme quand le lait est chaud…

Je vois Pandore au loin. J'essaye d'attirer discrètement son attention en secouant délicatement les bras imitant l'homme chargé de faire atterrir les avions dans les aéroports… Comment ça, ce n'est pas discret ?!

Eh bien, en tout cas ça marche ! Elle m'a vu !

-Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais je dois y aller !

Je m'éclipse avant qu'elle se rende compte que je l'ai lâchement plantée là.

* * *

><p>Autant vous dire que le voyage a été passionnant. Pandore a fait ses devoirs tout du long. En vrai, elle a recopié sur moi en changeant quelques mots.<p>

Je pique une choco-grenouille et jette la boîte sur elle. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. L'envie du moment.

Elle me la renvoie et je la lui jette de nouveau.

Abigail et Charlie nous interrompent en pleine bataille de boîtes de choco-grenouille.

-Oh ! Chouette !, et Charlie la grande gamine s'élance dans la bataille.

Abigail est à deux doigts de péter un câble. Je le vois, je le sens…

A vrai dire, ce n'est pas compliqué, de savoir quand celle-ci est énervée, elle devient toute rouge et elle pince fortement les lèvres. Ça ne va pas du tout avec son style de petite fille : brushing parfait, frange alignée, sourire ultra-white, robe plissée, chaussures cirées…

J'écarquille les yeux et recule prudemment contre la fenêtre.

En même temps faut la comprendre, elle est tout le temps collée à Charlie.

Elle va exploser ! Tous aux abris !

-NON MAIS C' n'est pas…

-...

-…

-Pourquoi il y a la tête de Teddy à la porte ?, ne peut s'empêcher de babiller Charlie.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

C'est vrai ça pourquoi ?

La tête nous observe, les yeux grands ouverts.

-La véritable question c'est pourquoi il n'y a que la tête ?, ajouta-Pandore.

Abigail, interrompue dans sa crise de colère, nous fixe tour à tour, l'air profondément révoltée.

-Honnêtement, je pense qu'il a loupé sa coloration, du coup, il a préféré se couper la tête plutôt que je vivre un instant de plus avec cette horrible couleur verdâtre sur la tête ?, tentai-je en examinant la chevelure couleur caca d'oie.

La tête roula des yeux puis s'écria :

-Gwen Graves qu'est-ce que t'es conne !

-Hiiiiiii !

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit mais j'essaie d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance donc...<strong>

**A la prochaine !**

**LPD**


End file.
